


10,000 Places to See (Before I Die)

by chuck_finley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuck_finley/pseuds/chuck_finley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea in progress: Dean asks Cas to show him the world before he dies. Anthony Bourdain-esque adventure ensues.<br/>"Cas?" Dean croaks. "I've never seen the Great Pyramids."</p><p>"You're not missing out on much," Castiel lies.</p><p>Dean searches his eyes for a moment before sighing and looking back towards the decrepit ceiling. "Thanks for trying. No, but really, when's the last time I went on a vacation? Two years ago? How many places are out there that I'll never get the chance to see?"</p><p>"Dean-"</p><p>"What about the Eiffel Tower? Niagra Falls? Buckingham Palace? Taj Mahal?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	10,000 Places to See (Before I Die)

"Cas?" Dean croaks. "I've never seen the Great Pyramids."

"You're not missing out on much," Castiel lies.

Dean searches his eyes for a moment before sighing and looking back towards the decrepit ceiling. "Thanks for trying. No, but really, when's the last time I went on a vacation? Two years ago? How many places are out there that I'll never get the chance to see?"

"Dean-"

"What about the Eiffel Tower? Niagra Falls? Buckingham Palace? Taj Mahal?"

Cas clutches the rail of the hospital bedpost, lowering his head.

Dean continues on, unaware of Castiel's sudden yet familiar feeling of not being good enough. "Do you think the stars shine brighter overseas? Do you think the air is different?"

"That is improbable and since I've been overseas-"

Dean whips his head back to Castiel. "Tell me about your travels. Seriously."

"That's how you want to spend the rest of your time here on Earth? Engaged in a one-sided conversation with me?" Cas shakes his head.

"Yes! Please. Pleaaaase Cas. I mean," Dean blows out a gust of air, "Since I can't actually go to these places, I might as well listen to you describing them. And your voice is incredibly soothing anyway."

"Dean, let's just sit here silently and reflect on our time together-"

"No! Cas," Dean grabs his hand, "Come on. Fulfill this one wish for a dying man?"

Cas squeezes harder. His eyes dart back and forth across Dean's face, never wanting to be in a place where the man he loves is gone. He makes a split-second decision. 

"Dean, I have a better idea." Castiel stands and places a hand on his forehead, and the next moment the sound of rushing water reaches their ears.


End file.
